1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for unrolling baled hay and the like. Particularly this invention relates to an apparatus which is mounted preferably on the front of a vehicle, such as a tractor, and which utilizes the rotation of the tractor tire to unroll the bale of hay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of large, rolled bales of hay instead of the smaller rectangular bales, various devices have been developed to facilitate the handling and transporting of the large, rolled bales. Specifically, as related to the present invention, the devices for unrolling baled hay developed to date have been constructed in various manners with a complex arrangement of elements which are interconnected to support either a drum or a set of wheels that are positioned to abut the bale of hay to unroll the bale. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,940 to Southard et al. discloses such a device which utilizes a relatively complex, interconnected frame and lifting assembly that supports two wheels which are spaced and journaled by an axle. This type of rolled bale handler has no independent means to power the wheels, and as a result depends upon the forward movement of the tractor pushing the wheel against a bale of hay to impart rotational force to the wheel and the bale. In practicality, rolled bales become weathered or wet at their outer peripheries after being exposed to rain, snow, or sleet, and may become flat on the bottom and lose their tendency to unroll easily. An apparatus without powered wheels will often push the bales without unrolling them and thus do not function in a desirable manner. A bale handler which utilizes a complex interconnected support frame can further cause hay to become unceasingly entangled on the frame as the bale unrolls, possibly producing an undesirable result.
Another bale handling apparatus is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,208 issued to Gay. Gay discloses another relatively large frame, which supports a drum instead of wheels. Rotational force is imparted to the drum by a cog and chain arrangement. This arrangement can also provide a source for hay to become increasingly entangled during operation.
Other rolled bale handling devices include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,498,830 to Seymour et al.; 4,428,707 to Cockle et al.; 4,280,777 to Gray; and 3,861,616 to Dubberke. None of the known prior art discloses an apparatus for unrolling baled hay which is as simple in design and as efficient in operation as the present invention and which utilizes the direct contact between the tire of a vehicle and the driven wheel of the apparatus to impart rotational force to the driven wheel and ultimately to the bale.